tierschutz_vereinfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Bluestar-blaustern/Müll
Es gibt zu viel müll auf der erde und wer produziert den? '''Wir. '''aber wieso? Ich sag es euch weil Menschen nichts mehr als hinterlisstige geldsüchtige schleimspuckende umweltverschmutzende atomkraftwerkebauende ekelhaft '''RISEN GAUNER '''sind. =Wieso sind Menschen geldsüchtig, verräter und lügner?= Das hat mich schon immer interessiert wieso menschen so sind weil es alle anderen sind oder weil wir so sind ich such nach einem menschen der nicht so ist. Das will ich mal finden, aber wieso ist das so und wenn man jemanden hilft dann tut man es bestimmt wegen sich selber, weil man mitleid hat man hat angst das es einem auch passiert? Oder er hat geld? Oder er kann dir mehr helfen ? Oder du kannst zeigen das du ein guter Mensch bist? Sagt es mir mal oder habt ihr nicht mal darüber nachgedacht? ich habe die Frage im Internet eingegeben und es kamen 13 Antworten. Die Antworten: # jeder Mensch hat sehr, sehr viele Seiten in sich- sogenannte gute und sogenannte schlechte. Es gibt niemanden, der nur eine Sparte erfüllt, und das ist auch gut so. Wichtig ist nur, das auch (an sich) selbst anzuerkennen und nicht in dieses Denkmuster 'Die Guten und die Bösen' zu verfallen- das gibt es nicht, höchstens in deinem Kopf. Allerdings bist du damit nicht allein, denn zu allen Zeiten haben die Menschen vor allem die Fehler der anderen gesehen, nicht aber die eigenen und waren sich natürlich nicht darüber im Klaren, dass die Aufregung über die Fehler der anderen eigentlich eine Aufregung über die eigenen Fehler ist. Denn nur das, womit man selbst ein Thema hat, stört einen bei anderen. Im Extremfall kann das sogar zur so genannten Hexenjagd ausarten, bei der man die 'Bösen' eliminieren will (in Wahrheit aber die eigenen Fehler). Sieh es einfach mal aus dieser anderen Perspektive und bleib gelassen, falls du Fehler auch an dir entdecken solltest ;-) #Uns scheint, dass die Gier nach dem Geld auch eine Zeiterscheinung ist, weil jeder erkennen kann, wer Geld hat, kann sich Vieles leisten. Warum wollen sich irdische Menschen etwas leisten? Weil sie meinen, dann glücklicher zu sein? Oder bei ihren Mitmenschen im Ansehen zu steigen? Die Gier nach dem Geld ist eine Krankheit, die man therapieren kann, indem man beginnt, sich selbst zu fragen, warum man dieses oder jenes überhaupt kauft!? Wofür brauchte man es wahrlich? Wenn wir uns einmal ganz bewusst beobachten, wenn wir kaufen oder gar in einen Kaufrausch fallen, dann wird uns vielleicht auffallen, dass uns etwas fehlt, nämlich die Achtung vor uns selbst. Und, weil wir nicht wissen, was der SINN unseres irdischen Lebens ist, kaufen wir etwas, was uns für einen Moment einen Art SINN, Befriedigung vortäuscht. Geldgier hat nach unseren Erkenntnissen etwas damit zu tun, dass man den wahren SINN des menschlich, irdischen SEINS nicht erkannte. #Weil es in der Natur des Menschen liegt. Wir wollen zwar nicht so sein, sind es aber. Geldsüchtig....ich mußte Anfang des Jahres mit 200 Euro monatlich auskommen, da ist es nur natürlich, das man Geld zu schätzen lernt. Wenn ich heute Jugendliche in der Einkaufspassage betteln sehe, muß ich daran denken, wie schnell ich mich aus meiner misslichen Lage befreit habe und dass das auch andere Menschen können, aber sich für ein Bettelleben entscheiden. Warum soll ich das unterstützen, indem ich ihnen etwas gebe? Verräter? Hm, dazu kann ich nichts sagen. Lügner? Das machen schon kleine Kinder und Erwachsene erst recht. Wer will denn immer die Wahrheit hören? Das Leben wäre hart, wenn wir nicht manchmal zu kleinen Notlügen greifen würden. # Wo ist die Schuld zu suchen? Der Bibelschreiber Jakobus gibt dem Menschen eine Teilschuld am Bösen. Er erklärt: „Jeder wird versucht, wenn er von seiner eigenen Begierde fortgezogen und gelockt wird. Wenn dann die Begierde befruchtet ist, gebiert sie Sünde; die Sünde aber, wenn sie vollbracht ist, bringt Tod hervor“ (Jakobus 1:14, 15). Oft geben Menschen verkehrten Begierden nach. Dabei spielt auch die ererbte Sündhaftigkeit eine Rolle. Durch die Macht der Sünde können sich unrechte Wünsche noch verstärken — mit fatalen Folgen (Römer 7:21-23). Tatsächlich regiert die Erbsünde „als König“ über die Menschen und treibt sie zu Schlechtigkeiten, die großes Leid verursachen (Römer 5:21). Außerdem können schlechte Menschen andere verderben (Sprüche 1:10-16). Hauptverursacher ist jedoch Satan, der Teufel. Er hat das Böse über die Welt gebracht. Jesus Christus sprach von Satan als „dem, der böse ist“ und bezeichnete ihn als „Herrscher der Welt“, das heißt der gottlosen menschlichen Gesellschaft. Satan hat die Menschheit als Ganzes gesehen von dem guten Weg, den Jehova Gott vorgegeben hat, abgebracht, sodass sie seinen Zwecken dient (Matthäus 6:13; Johannes 14:30; 1. Johannes 2:15-17). „Die ganze Welt liegt in der Macht dessen, der böse ist“, heißt es in 1. Johannes 5:19. Satan und seine Engel führen „die ganze bewohnte Erde“ irre. „Wehe der Erde“, sagt die Bibel dazu (Offenbarung 12:9, 12). Die Hauptschuld am Bösen ist also direkt Satan anzulasten. In Prediger 9:11 wird noch eine andere Ursache für Leid und Elend genannt: „Zeit und unvorhergesehenes Geschehen trifft . . . alle.“ Jesus Christus sprach einmal von einem Unglück, bei dem 18 Menschen von einem einstürzenden Turm begraben wurden (Lukas 13:4). Sie waren zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort. So etwas passiert auch heute. Beispielsweise kann sich von einem hohen Gebäude ein Dachziegel lösen und einen Fußgänger erschlagen. Trifft Gott die Schuld daran? Nein. Es war ein ungeplanter und unvorhergesehener Unglücksfall. Ähnlich ist es auch oft, wenn eine Familie unversehens von schwerer Krankheit oder einem Todesfall getroffen wird. Jehova ist also weder für das Böse verantwortlich, noch verursacht er Leid. Ganz im Gegenteil: Er beabsichtigt, alles Böse mitsamt den Verursachern auszulöschen (Sprüche 2:22). Und noch mehr: Aus der Bibel geht hervor, dass er durch Jesus Christus „die Werke des Teufels abbrechen“ wird (1. Johannes 3:8). Das gegenwärtige auf Habgier, Hass und Bosheit gegründete System wird dann nicht mehr bestehen. Gott wird sogar „jede Träne . . . abwischen“, das heißt allem Leid ein Ende machen (Offenbarung 21:4). Stellt sich die Frage: Warum hat Gott das nicht schon längst getan? Warum hat er Schlechtigkeit und Leid bis heute geduldet? Hierzu gibt der Bibelbericht über Adam und Eva Aufschluss. # Warum irdische Menschen LÜGEN und BETRÜGEN, kann damit zusammen hängen, dass sie in ihrem Leben erfahren musste, wenn sie ehrlich sind, dass sie nicht ernst genommen werden. Religiöse Menschen dürften an und für sich nicht lügen und keine Betrüger sein. Jedoch finden wir gerade auch unter religiösen Menschen die Lüge und den Betrug, weil sie ihre Religion nicht so leben, durchleben, wie es die so genannten Religionsgründer offenbarten. Wer lügt und betrügt, schadet sich selbst insofern, dass er/sie sich immer mehr in ein Abseits begibt, aus dem es kein Entkommen mehr gibt. Ein typisches Beispiel ist dieser W. Georg Bush, der innerhalb von 8 Jahren Amerika ruinierte. # Menschen, die diese Eigenschaften aufweisen, sind gottlos und orientieren sich nicht an wahren christlichen Maßstäben. Sie sind vom Gott dieses Systems der Dinge verblendet, und schreiten vom Schlechten zum Schlimmeren voran (2. Timotheus Kapitel 3). # du hast nur die falschen kennen gelernt, glaub mir, es gibt viele andere! du musst nur genau hinsehen! # ...also ich bin weder das eine, noch das andere noch das dritte! # Du das Problem an der Sache ist wir Menschen haben keine andere Wahl ausser mit Geld zu Leben ohne Geld kannste einfach nix machen!!! Man wird rein geboren in diese Welt mit dem System Geld ich persönlich habe es mir nicht gewünscht mit diesem Suchtpapier aufzuwachsen! Mich hat man nicht gefragt ich wurde so erzogen und unsere Welt kennt nix anderes wir führen Kriege und töten und belügen uns wegen einem Stück Papier mit einer Zahl darauf eigentlich sind wir Menschen primitiv und dumm.Versprich einem Menschen einen Haufen Geld und er macht alles für dich wir sind alle käuflich nur die Menge ist entscheident # Wenn ein z.b. nach Geld unerfüllt ist,solange,strebt er danach.Es kann in einer Sucht münden und mit einer Phobie oder gar Panik enden. Grundsärtzlich ist zu sagen,von dem Was man am wenigsten hat,nach dem wird man süchtig,weil es eine inniger Wunsch ist. Wie kann man dem entfliehen. Also ich habe kein Problem mehr mit Geld,den ich habe mehr als genug. Nun wird sich jeder fragen,wie mancht man das. Die innere Einstellung ändern. Viele Menschen sind sich gar nicht bewusst,das sie unterbewusst eigentlich Geld verfluchen und hassen. Das endet dann meist im Hass,Neid und Gier. Doch wenn ich als sehr reicher Mensch mich fragen kann,warum gibst du mir kein Geld,dann haben die meisten von die Frage schon selbst beantwortet. Die meisten wollen es doch nur bewusst,aber unterbewusst verabscheuen sie es,und sie denken nur schlecht von Geld(krieg,hunger,elend,not)-keine sieht das wunderbare,was es kann. Es kann bauen,erschaffen,nöte lindern(die Hunger erleiden,obdach schaffen). Aber solange der grossteil so denkt.wird es wohl immer Geldgier,Geldsucht und der gleichen geben. Der wahre reichtum steckt in euch selbst,euer Selbstbewusstsein,das hat die stärke euch sogar von unheilbaren krankheiten zu heilen.macht euch mal ein bild. arbeitet an euch selbst und ihwerdet den wahren reichtum auf erden ernten. # Der Mensch will immer besser sein als alle anderen. Der Mensch will Macht, und Geld ist auf dieser Welt eben Macht. Wen man einem was gutes tut gefällt es einem und er will meißtens noch mehr. Aber es gibt auch gute Menschen auf dieser Welt, sie helfen anderen. Doch es gibt leider auch sehr vile herzlose auf dieser welt. In der Bibel steht viel über gute Menschen (obwohl viele Legenden ein bisshen unrealistisch sind). # Ganz einfach:weil sich die Gutmenschen sonst nicht besser oder erhabener fühlen können. Und weil die Pfaffen Sonntags kein Thema hätten. Langweiliger wärs wohl auch. # Geldsüchtig-nie gewesen,das letzte Hemd hat keine Taschen!Wenn ich jemanden Helfe,denke ich nicht nach,ich handle!Und lügen?warum bin in einem Alter wo ich sagen kann,wenn ich mal keine Zeit habe! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag